MinusZero!
by 4w350m3n355
Summary: Having met over a fallen eraser, opposites become the best of friends but could it become something more? Hiatus In-Progress
1. Chapter 1: Childhood Friend

**Author's Notes:** I welcome all criticism and reviews from my readers.

**Disclaimer:** I donot own Medaka Box or any of its characters.

* * *

**Best Friends Forever?**

**Chapter 1: Childhood Friend**

"Shiranui Hansode."

From the very mentioned that name, gave this strawberry-blonde shivers down his spine. She was not ugly nor was she kind; in fact it was the opposite. Shiranui Hansode a.k.a "No Nosense Shiranui" is a first year of Hakoniwa Academy and a loli. Often mistaken for a grade schooler, she uses by **_any means necessary _**to retrieve information to ruin people's lives, always seen stuffing her face with box of donuts, store-bought bentos and loads of meat . Yes, Shiranui is truly a frightful character; one you don't want to mess with and is also Zenkichi's best friend in the world.

-000-

"Uhhh. Here we go again." A teen moaned as he started to slouch into his seat with opening of the auditorium doors. He quickly pulled his fingers through his short strawberry-blonde hair, massaging his temple and winced at the embarrassment that was his childhood friend.

"Does the world bore you?" exclaimed the blue hair beauty as her hair fluttering in the breeze.

"Has the future become predictable?" she said walking down the aisle, flaunting her cleavage.

"Nevertheless, rest easy…**AS LIFE CAN STILL BE DRAMATIC**!"

"Whatever what problem you may face I, Medaka Kurokami, will be there 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year, to hear and solve your problems that you place in this suggestion box as I am your new elected student council president."

-000-

"A daring statement indeed," the 15-year-old boy thought to himself.

He narrowed his eyes at the podium on which the new student council president behind and then sighed, "But it's not like she hasn't done it before."

Medaka Kurokami was in his opinion…how you say…interesting. Possibly even a little bonkers perhaps but that didn't changed how he thought of her. Having light purple hair that reaches to her waistline, bangs that overlap her abnormally red eyes, a semi-straight ahoge and melons that could only be compared to…actual melons. Medaka-chan is the dream girl of every guy in school, well almost every guy.

Although, she could literally get any man she wanted, do or get anything she wanted since her family was insanely wealthy and was basically holding up the world's economy. Medaka Kurokami had only one man on her mind as he had evade her grasp for the past 13 years that they've known each other. That man is Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and nothing was going to get in her way in capturing his heart.

_Too bad life doesn't work that way, huh._


	2. Chapter 2: Student Council

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Medaka Box or any of its characters

* * *

**Best Friends Forever?**

**Chapter 2: Student Council**

"That was a pretty bold speech coming from Kurokami-san, neh?" said the petite girl as she gorged herself with what looked like a large ham. "She must be good at talking to large groups of people."

Although it wasn't very clear over the chewing and munching of the savoury meat somehow Zenkichi understood her. Maybe it was because their deep spiritual connection or one of Shiranui's abnormalities but one thing was for sure as those two were the best of friends.

"Ha, that's impossible. She doesn't talk to groups of people; she talking above them like some sorta god." Zenkichi explained nodding deservedly.

"Well, whatever she did, it definitely had to work to get a whopping 98% of the votes." Shiranui smirked at the finished ham and reached into her bottomless bag of lunches to fill her bottomless appetite. "Even I voted for the little monster princess, ya know."

Zenkichi gaped at the thought. The two have been known to despise each other's very existence but to actually persuade "The No No sense Shiranui" was no easy feat.

As the BFFs continued their conversation, they began to walk to the door when he struck a pose facing his little companion and declared, "This time it'll be different! I'm not going to submit to that monster of a woman anymore!" Unfortunately for Zenkichi, little did he know that fate had some different plans for him.

-000-

"Ohoh, You shouldn't really stop it with our rebellious outbursts, Zenkichi-kun~." Medaka chimed as she stood in the same pose when the slide door opened.

A sweat drop appeared on everyone's head as Medaka Kurokami, the newly elected president, swiftly knocked their classmate, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, of his feet, dragging him out of the classroom and into the halls.

"Save me, Shiranui-channn!" plead Zenkichi as he struggled to free himself of his childhood friend's grasp. Soon giving in after realizing it was pointless with Medaka's super strength.

"Gomen Zenkichi, you're on your own for this one." Shiranui replied smiling, while sitting on the pile of empty fried chicken buckets and chicken bones.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..." he screamed in agony until his cries become inaudible to even Shiranui with the rustling of her classmates.

The class took little time to register what they had just seen and then returned to their regular lives. After all, it was pretty much overshadowed by Medaka's goddess-like beauty that even she envied at times. As Shiranui continued to stare at door, eyes glued to it, as if expecting Zenkichi to return from the evil woman's clutches unscathed. At that point, a teen had walked up behind her and was supposedly staring down at her which wasn't that hard since she was basically 4 feet tall. With his messy, brown hair cascading over his closed eyelids and glasses which made no sense to her as there was no point in wearing them if his eyes weren't open he seemed quite normal if you asked her.

"Oy Shiranui-san, what exactly is the relationship between the student council president and Hitoyoshi-kun?" the tall teen questioned curiously as he loomed over Shiranui, hiding her under his large shadow.

"Kukukuku, getting interested in those two, huh Hyuga-kun?" She chuckled softly, "Well let's just say they've had some history with each other." Her eyes darkening to a violet whirl of disgust and hatred; her toothy grin sharpening into disarray of daggers left the teen dumbstruck. She regretting the words leaving her mouth; she regretted losing to that woman but most of all abandoning Zenkichi. She began to chuckle louder mimicking a deranged, psycho killer watching their victim's broken and defiled carcass. A tear soon followed, flowing down to the bottom of her chin but thankfully everyone was too distracted by her sudden change to notice.

The student named Hyuga hesitated for a bit, paralyzed by Shiranui's transformation. He had heard rumours that she was crazy, a loon, "The Devil incarnated" but didn't think she was to this extent. Sensing the tremendous pressure, Class 1 coward in fear of this "new" Shiranui, some even fainting and going into shock as a response to her true nature.

Realizing she was acting out of character, Shiranui's insane persona immediate reverted back to her once cheerful self, giving the class a cute "hehe~" before starting to eat one of the many boxes of donuts she held stacked in her hand.

"…_Scary_ ... How does Zenkichi stay best friends with her after seeing…that..?!" the entire class thought to themselves before they slowly returned to their previous conversations, avoiding any contact with Shiranui, that Medaka and Zenkichi skit interupted, the man they all found new respect in.

-000-

"Open the door!" demanded Zenkichi as he attempted to open the locked doors of the student council office. "I won't help you, Student Council President!"

"Now, Now Zenkichi, there are no need for formalities. Just call me like you always do." Medaka insisted annoyed by Zenkichi, "We've been childhood friends for some time."

Zenkichi sighed, "Yeah…for 13 long years…"

For the past 13 years that he's known Medaka, he's never gotten tired of her. Even when she rushed ahead leaving poor him behind, he's always managed to get back up and tailing behind her using nothing but his determination and hard work. Zenkichi had lots fond and…not so fond memories with Medaka Kurokami ever since they met at that hospital daycare.

"What's wrong Zenkichi? Do want to take a bath together?" Medaka asked as she leaned close to his face to see his expression.

"W-what are you t-talking about?! Of course I don't want t-to!" Zenkichi yelled uncomfortably, feeling his face burn bright red from her suggestion. "W-we haven't taken one since the 6th grade!"

"Exactly the reason why we should again." Medaka nodded assertively as her ahoge formed a little heart above her head. "Now Zenkichi, give me your clothes."

Embarrassed by the thought, Zenkichi smacked Medaka from the back of her head, "B-baka! What did you really bring me here for?!"

After confirming what he just said, Medaka gave a small nod and looked him in the eyes.

"Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. Join the student council with me." She said, pointing here closed fan at him. Medaka-chan felt complete confidence when she asked him this as she knew that Zenkichi couldn't say no to her and her intuition was right.

"Fine. Hand me one of those armbands." Zenkichi agreed, reaching out his hand, "I'm only doing this because you'll never stop asking me until I say yes, alright."

With that, Zenkichi earned a hug from the President and had joined the Student Council.

"Zenkichi!" Medaka moaned as she hugged him so. "Arigato. ~"

"S-stop it…" Zenkichi exclaimed as he shoved his childhood friend away to hide the blush, clear across his face.

"I'm one step closer." Medaka thought to herself as she hid her true intentions under her glowing smile. "With this, Zen-chan will finally be mine."

But little did she know, Medaka was going to get some _tiny_ competition.

* * *

**Author Notes:** My March Break is pretty boring and a devoid of fun so expect a new chapter every 2-3 days or so maybe. Please review this story and I'll accept all criticism...unless it makes my writing worse... Thx


	3. Chapter 3: Suggestion Box

**Author Notes: **...writing is hard...so review if ya got something to say K? d(・ω・)b

Thanks to Sora Yuuki Uchilen for Beta-editing

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Medaka Box or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Suggestion Box**

Zenkichi narrowed his eyes as he stared intensely at himself in the mirror. In his reflection, stood the 15-year-old teen wearing a Black Student Council Uniform and green 'General Affairs Officer' armband.

"Oy Medaka-chan, do I really have to wear this?" question the miserable teen, straightening his tie with a sour frown.

"Mmhmm and you look good, Zenkichi!" the Student Council President complimented kindly as she looked in the mirror as well, appearing almost completely naked.

…

Zenkichi sputtered gibberish in the shear bliss at the sight, every man dreamed of seeing, Medaka wearing only a bra and a pair of panties. But as his tsundere nature dictated, he pivoted 1800 counter clockwise, blocking Medaka's view of his face.

"Ba-baka! P-put on some clothes!" Zenkichi shrieked, covering his eyes with his hands to hide the blush found across his face.

Medaka stared at her childhood friend, confused with Zenkichi's words, "What's the point of training my body to look this way if I can't show it off?"

It was true that Medaka was right in certain aspect but for some reason, Zenkichi couldn't accept it. It wasn't like any feeling he's had before. 'Was it regret?' he thought himself, but he quickly shook it off when Medaka pulled out something from under her desk.

It had seemed to look like a miniature Japanese storage room with the letters "Suggestion Box" written in bold was on one face of the box. Zenkichi had to admit, it was really well-made as the integration of the tiny slot in the middle of the roof provided space to slide requests from students in and was quite appealing to the eyes. He briefly examined it a little longer until his attention was brought back at Medaka.

"Medaka-chan." He spoke in a questionable tone, "You weren't serious when you promised to make the suggestion box, were you?"

Zenkichi knew that idea of a suggestion box was a crucial part of Medaka's campaign but she couldn't have been serious, right? Sure, a suggestion box wasn't the most "original" to some people but with all those promises she made, who wouldn't vote for her. He had bet that was the cream on the cake that helped her win the election.

"Of course I'm serious, Zenkichi-kun." She replied calmly, "We've got our first request too."

Medaka waved around a small slip of paper, then unfolding it to read its contents.

"It's probably some prank or something." Zenkichi sighed, scratching the back of his head in awkwardness.

It was expected after all. Many students, in the past, never really did take the serious of a suggestion box, often vandalizing it with permanent marker and spray paint or putting in ludicrous requests like to run naked across campus or fill the swimming pools with jelly. He could even remember himself doing some of those things when he was still in his wilder days but he been past that after what happen during "the incident" in junior high.

"Humph, please rid of the troublemaking 3rd years occupying the Kendo hall." Medaka read aloud, her ahoge bouncing up and down in excitement, "This request shall be fulfilled"

"Hai, hai." Zenkichi replied as followed the President out the door.

There wasn't really much of a point to argue with Medaka since she'd always win. That's how it had always been with those two since the day, they met. He gazed upon the ceiling as they walked through the empty hallway, when a thought popped in his head.

"I wonder what Shiranui's doing right now."

-000-

"Hakoniwa sure is big." Zenkichi whistled as he and the President casted long shadows against the granite pavement, they walked on.

"Indeed it is Zenkichi-kun." Medaka added, leading the way.

To be only fair, "big" was sorta an understatement when used to describe Hakoniwa Academy. Being the proud institution that it was, Hakoniwa paid no expense to acquire the most advance, first-class facilities and services for its students. Not the mention, the 5 star cuisine in the cafeteria, café and stands that made life at Hakoniwa, possibly the best as it could ever get.

One of the most famous buildings in the academy is the Kendo Hall. Praised by its development of star athletes ever year, Hakoniwa's Kendo hall was considered to be a haven for all Kendo practitioners, young and old.

Zenkichi and Medaka walked up the stony pathway, admiring the stone lanterns by the steps. According from the records, low enrollment into the Kendo club caused the school to abandon the place years ago.

"I hope the clubroom still in good condition." Zenkichi spoke worrisomely as they slide open the dojo doors.

…

"Woah." Was the one word that could describe the Kendo Hall's condition. Don't be fooled from the outside, with its beautiful Japanese concept and detailed fixtures but the place was literally a pigsty. With rotten trash piles, paint spattered on the walls, heavy clouds of cigarette smoke and layers upon layers of dust, it looked more like the city dump or some sort of gang hideout to Zenkichi than a famous Kendo club.

"What's w-with that's smell?!" He cough as he spoke, "It's li-like something crawled in here and died."

Zenkichi wasn't that off, when he said that.

"That's quite rude Zenkichi." Medaka exclaimed, breathing in deeply, unfazed by the appearance of the Kendo hall. "Show some respect. That's our seniors you're talking about."

Bewildered by Medaka's response, Zenkichi briskly examined the room once again; shocked to what he had laid eyes on.

Among the heaps of trash were students, seniors in fact, lazing around like it wasn't anybody business.

"Hey, who are you guys?" a man snarled, as he and the others began to surround the Student Council. The obvious leader of the group of troublemakers, bullies and dropouts, was tall, had spiky, blue hair leaning to his side and an X-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"98th elected Student Council President, Class 1-1, Medaka Kurokami." She proclaimed with confidence, "As request, I shall polish you all into shining members of society!"

"Ha, we know you." The man scowled, "You may have gotten 98% of the school's votes, but we are the 2%!"

"I know you guys were once dedicated kendo players and you remain in your dojo till the day, you can play once more." Medaka conveyed to them enthusiastically, dominantly posing in her also modified kendo uniform.

The group of troublemaker's glares of fury quickly subside, turning into blank stares.

"No…" replied the leader as he began scratching the back of his head, puzzled by her words, "Actually, we just like lazing around."

"You were once model members of society."Medaka continued, ignoring his words.

Zenkichi stood there leaning against the doorway as he watched the two parties exchange dialogue over and over again. However like all, arguments with Medaka, it always ended with her standing on top.

"What the f***… wh-what are you?" questioned the leader frightened beyond his wits as the Kendo club enveloped in a dark blue light.

Blinded by the sudden barrage of blue, Medaka now towered over the dojo, only some of her face visible through the clouds as their seniors looked up at her, not realizing there was no longer any roof. Medaka slowly reached for them, crippled in fear, as their final scream was inaudible to the human ear. The world was silent; at a complete stand-still as Medaka pushed her ideals, her beliefs onto the gang of third years.

"She still hasn't changed, huh." The strawberry blonde whispered to himself, his face deprived of all emotion. "She calls herself God, you know?"

…

Zenkichi slowly turned around, his back now showing, walked down the stairs of the Kendo Club and back onto the trail of pavement, which they had used to get there. The blue tinted world now shattering like glass from the pressure of his very presence, dissolved in the blazing rays of light.

"Be careful, Medaka-chan." Zenkichi uttered softly as his body was swallowed up by the brilliant glow,

...

"Even gods fall."

...


	4. Chapter 4: Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Medaka Box or any characters**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Power**

Orange-yellow light cascaded through the windows as the young freshman strolled down the hall. The sound of his footsteps echoed in the abandoned corridor of the 1st year wing. He stopped abruptly, his arms still locked behind the arc of his neck as the kendo sword aimed for his snapped in half right before impact with his skull.

"You should really watch where you swing that thing, Hyuuga-kun," Zenkichi spoke plainly, his composure unfazed by the sudden attack.

The assailant known as Hyuuga froze, confused and began backing away slowly. "Wh-what did y-you do?" he asked, his curiosity risen to its peak.

Hitoyoshi was known as a normal among normals. He had average grades, did averagely well in sports, there was no outstanding traits about him. Unless you counted that odd hairstyle of his. But at this very moment, he felt somewhat...strange..? Hyuuga didn't have a word to describe him. There was a mysterious air around him that wasn't there before.

_"Nothing,"_ Zenkichi replied with a twisted, eerie chuckle.

Hyuuga shuddered at Zenkichi's tone. The way he spoke was…almost the opposite of his usual self.

"Why hasn't those scum been cleared from the Kendo Hall?" he bellowed aggressively, preparing his broken sword for another blow.

"I had requested that they would be removed," he demanded, his voice rising in volume, "Why you are fuckin' training them?!"

Zenkichi remain quiet as his classmate interrogated him. His smiling expression still glued to his face. "Hoho, is that so?" Zenkichi remarked mockingly, his shoulders shrugging in false confusion.

Hyuuga was angered by this. He lunged forward with his sword in hand. Zenkichi then remembered what Shiranui had said to him at lunch.

-000-

"By the way, don't mess with Hyuuga-kun," his best friend spoke muffled in the sound of ravenous eating. "He's a pro when it comes to Kendo."

Zenkichi laid his head on his desk, snoring rudely as he slept. Oddly enough, Shiranui took no notice.

-000-

"Huh," Zenkichi grunted softly, his eyes shadowed from the yellow tint of his hair.

...

Hyuuga laid motionless in the crater of the cracked school floor. His uniform barely concealing the body covered with cuts and bruises, twitching uncontrollably from the horror it just experienced.

The sun began to set as Zenkichi left the school building unscathed.

"Maybe I should have held back a little more," he whispered to himself as he made his way home. "Whatever, I'll come early to fix it tomorrow."

-000-

Zenkichi yawned loudly as tiny tears began to form in his eyes. He had come to school early today to clean up the 'mess' he made from the other day.

To his surprise, there stood yesterday's group of delinquents. Dressed in the traditional kendo uniforms and carrying their kendo swords, they shot evil glances and spat in disgust towards him.

…

Zenkichi merely shoved their stares aside, keeping his stony expression unreadable to them all.

"We're not gonna lose to that bitch, ya hear!" The leader exclaimed full of confidence as his followers gave a few cheers.

The posse then left, continuing their journey to the Kendo Hall as Zenkichi just stood there, not moving from his single spot.

A couple moments later, he too left, but in the opposite direction.

"Looks like Medaka's got this covered." He spoke as a sour frown grew on his face.

-000-

Upon stepping into the classroom, the odd mix of cooking oil and various spices assaulted Zenkichi's nostrils. Although he should have been used to it by now, the strange group of smells always seemed to surprise him.

"What's on the menu today, Shiranui?" He sighed as he slid open the door, still exhausted from today's 'to do' list.

"Hmm...The usual! ~" She replied gobbling her 18th piece of steak.

Zenkichi's face began to brighten to a full-fledged smile as he sat down beside his gluttonous friend.

"Do you ever stop eating?"He teased playfully, "You know that if you keep eating like that then you're bound to get fat."

Shiranui's mouth stiffened, crumbs sticking to her porcelain-smooth skin, as the donut, she held, hovered barely outside the rim of her 'food-hole'.

"Wi-Will you h-hate me if I become f-fat?"She asked shyly, her eyes staring desperately for confirmation.

'Cute...' He thought to himself as he looked at his best friend, now clinging onto the jacket of his uniform. This made Zenkichi's words stumble with embarrassment, even more than that time with Medaka. He didn't know what to say. Shiranui was acting all strange all of a sudden; more than usual actually.

"N-no, of co-course not!"He retorted, his eyes shifted away from her adorableness. "I-I would… never hate you, Shiranui."

…

After his response, the two quietly returned to their designated desks, attempting to rid the blush from each other faces.

-000-

"Hah..."Zenkichi sighed deeply, slouching over to water the small potted flower in the Student Council Office.

Apparently, with Medaka's guidance, the group of bullies and Hyuuga now 'cooperating' in the Kendo Hall, and things looked pretty peaceful at Hakoniwa Academy. Although, he always seem to disappear whenever Zenkichi enter the classroom, _whatever_. Medaka had gone to fulfill more requests from students; every time adding another flower into the office, Shiranui was absent from class, again and Zenkichi had nothing else to do other than to water this tiny plant. After completing his visits to almost all the school clubs, he had decided to explore the school some more.

"You could truly call this a peaceful day...~"He spoke, walking down the hallway, the cheers and shouts of encouragement from the field barely audible through the newly constructed walls. Just as he was about turn a corner, he knocked into someone running down the hall.

"WOAHH!" Zenkichi gasped, his feet rocked forwards until he found himself, face first in black lace, "HUUHHH?"

A large crash sound shook the windows, papers flying all around the air in disarray as Zenkichi was considered the luckiest man on Earth.

…

"Hohoho, are you enjoying the view?" Asked a mysterious voice as Zenkichi quickly pulled his head out of what was a girl's skirt!

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He begged sincerely, bowing pathetically for forgiveness from the stranger, he bumped into.

"It's alright. Stand up already." The feminine voice spoke confidently as he slowly lifted his head and stood back up.

Soon as everything settled, it was revealed that the voice was a tall, slim girl. With light yellow-green hair stretching to her shoulders, cat-like features and modified uniform, the girl stood her arms crossed as she glanced closely as Zenkichi. A sly smirk slowly grew on her face.

"This is bad." Zenkichi thought to himself as the girl continued to inspect his body, from his head to his toes.

"Are you Hitoyoshi Zenkichi?" His mysterious visitor queried as poked him in the chest.

"Ahh...yes?"He answered unsure of question.

The girl's smirk only grew even larger as she leaned up against him, their faces inches away.

"Nekomi." The girl whispered into Zenkichi's ear, "Nekomi Nabeshima."

Zenkichi stumbled back, mortified by Nabeshima-san's outwardness and took deep breathes to try to calm himself.

Nekomi Nabeshima giggled joyfully at his feeble demeanor, rapidly picking up her entire stack of papers and turning away as she began walking away.

'I wonder if I'll meet her again' Zenkichi thought to himself, as he continued his rounds till it was time to lock up and go home,

'Nah.'

…

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sry for the slow updates, but come on. There's a new line-up of awesome anime series to watch and their not going to watch themselves. Reviews this chapters are greatly appreciated and thanks to Sora Yuuki Uchilen (My AWESOMELY, NEW Beta-reader) for beta-editing this.

All Hail Maou-Sama, the full-timer at MgRonalds! (⌒.-)＝

**P.S. **This fanfic is needing a new name soooooooo if anyone's got any new ideas... _I, 4m350m3n355, DEMAND YOU TELL ME! /Geass Powers Activate/_


End file.
